


Random oneshots that just make sense.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, Oneshot, Prophetic Visions, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a dump of shots I write in like an hour since I can't be bothered to write a full story without getting bored.Mainly Blaze and Silver tings.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Marine the Raccoon, Blaze the Cat & Original Character(s), Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Random oneshots that just make sense.

Her visions often begun as flashes, as if many different moments in time had been cut out and strung together like a video for a chaos soda advertisement. First she saw a bird landing on the railing outside on her bedroom balcony, it's image being obstructed as the full moon shone brightly behind. Then there was both fire and ice, covering her kingdom, spreading far across the sea, she couldn't tell which was which. She saw her friends, Marine, Gardon, Silver, and Snow, all trapped within a cage created from their own gifts (with the exception of Gardon of course as he doesn't possess any kinetic abilities). Next it was only Silver, his hands cuffed to the floor by chains made out of water, she saw him scream but heard no sound.

The rest followed as just pure chaos, it was a vision from the emeralds, it didn't necessarily mean that this was destined to happen.

Then everything went black, and Blaze the Cat found herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Quickly she sat up, a hand rushing to her chest in hope that perhaps she could slow her erratic heart rate. She felt the room grow cold around her as her flames worked in reverse, the heat from the outside world growing thin as her anxiety rose.

Blaze was, as frantic as such a vivid dream had put her in, trying to think back to the last time she had such graphic visions. Maybe it was when she was only fourteen, seeing the image of a blue hedgehog running just a little ahead of her, never looking back, or perhaps it was even at the age of sixteen when images of a pale husky threatening to turn her whole world to ice. The pattern seemed to be every two years, as she was now eighteen years of age. It was a bleak thought, having such vivid visions every two years. It was mere coincidence, nothing more.

Slowing her breaths down, she closed her eyes and smiles to herself. It was rather silly to think so drastically when there were no signs of such thing ever occuring as of yet. This meant that she could plan for whatever was coming, even just a day would be better than nothing as everyone would be aware and alert. Opening her eyes again, Blaze turned her head to look out to her balcony window. The moon was reflected in her yellow eyes, making them look as if they were the ones glowing themselves. The warmth in her bedroom had returned and all seemed well, that was until a small little bird had flown into her view, its colour hidden in its silhouette that the moon casts behind it.

"N...No..." Her voice had grown weaker, whether it's from her shock or sleepiness was anyone's guess, Blaze couldn't take her eyes off of the innocent creature. As soon as the first sign of her vision had shown itself, it was generally a day, or even a few hours, until the rest followed. The next was in the daytime thankfully, she could remember that, but it didn't ease her nerves. Second by second the room around her was getting colder, crystals of frost forming on the ground and walls around her. Lights began to go out in the hallway outside her room, the light from underneath her door fading closer to the black of nothingness. It was cold, it was freezing, Blaze wanted nothing more than to be warm again but she felt her control slipping.

Then there was nothing.

There was nothing for awhile, she was frozen by both her fear and the crystallization of the water molecules around her.

Blaze could hear a faint noise, something the equivalent of a buzzing fly but it wasn't anything but annoying. The noise was just there, she could hear it but couldn't make out anything specifically. It got a little louder though as she felt the arms of someone wrap around her body, it was the sound of a girl.

"Blazy... come... forget... okay..." Was all she could make out now, but it was more than enough to start the fire of her flames. "Blazy, come on. Just forgetta bout it... you're okay now, ya hear me?" It was Marine, her best friend, life long sister. For now, she wouldn't question how she got into her room but just cherish the comfort she was making Blaze feel.

Blaze took her hands and wrapped them around Marine, hugging her back. She felt her flames licking over her entire body, warming both her and Marine from the chilling coldness of her fears. "Sorry for making you worry... It was just a bad dream."

"Bad dream or magic rock vision doesn't bother me," Marine replied in a tone which could be taken as both comforting and slight concerning at the same time, "all that matters is that you're feelin' better at the end of the day."

Blaze sure did feel better about everything now, despite nothing being done to prevent it. As long as she has her friends beside her then her fated visions won't get the best of her. Everything would be fine, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just for understanding, I like the idea of Silver living in the past with Blaze in her dimension. Like somewhere in town y'know. Like, for instance, let's say that he's changed the future one too many times and now it's nothing like he once knew it to be. That and all his friends are in the past (not counting Archie since I haven't read that). Then he's like "ooh blaze can I stay with you because if I'm here I might undo my birth or something." So.
> 
> Also, Snow is a character I made up to kind of be the Shadow for Blaze. Since Blaze is kinda Sonic in her world and Marine is like Tails and Knuckles combined in a way. Snow's a Husky who was stolen and genetically modified, which results in enhance cyrokinesis making him Blaze's rival. If anyone wants anything else about Snow I could probably write something short later.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Any and all feedback would be nice.


End file.
